noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 364
|image = Ch364.png |Release Date = 27 July 2015 |Chapter = 364 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 363 |Next Chapter = Chapter 365}}Muzaka is in Dr. Crombel's lab and observes the lab pod in it. He wonders if it was in this pod he slumbered for centuries. Dr Crombel tells him that the place he was originally slumbering was at a different location but the experiment pod wasn't that different. Muzaka comments that the Union must have great time experimenting on him to which Crombel assents. Muzaka find Crombel annoyingly honest. He observes that his healing rate is not fast enough. His companion, Dr. Crombel explains it as the effect of long slumber and experiments which were done on him during that time but assures Muzaka that he will be back to normal soon. Then Crombel gives him the news of Maduke's activities. The werewolves have started moving and it is assumed that they are plotting something big. Crombel promises to report to Muzaka as soon as they find out about Maduke's intention. Meanwhile, Rael has been training strenuously inside the training chamber of Frankenstein. In his hurry to become stronger, he overlooks his physical state. The overexertion reopens his recent wounds. Karias, who suddenly appears in front of Rael, chides him for not taking care and cautions him against such training which would harm him rather than enhance his strength. He then offers to be Rael's training partner. When Karias assures that he will go easy, Rael gladly accepts the offer. In the classroom of Ye Ran High School, Rai and Seira are the only ones back as the others (Regis and the trio) are still in rehabilitation. Rai sits on his usual seat, looking out of the window and recalling Muzaka's last parting words (that Rai is not alone anymore) when the children (Shin-woo, Ik-han, Yuna, Suyi) show up with worried faces. They repeat the account they have heard from Tao about their absence, which is: ''Rai wanted to eat soybean paste soup, boiled barley rice and grilled corvinas. So, during the weekend, all of them went to eat on a restaurant in the mountains. On their way up, the bus rolled down the hill 35 m below as Tao, who was driving, got distracted listening to music and did not notice a corner. Only Rai, Seira and the Chairman (Frankenstein) escaped unharmed while the others got a bit hurt. ''Although the children found the story unreal, seeing only Rai and Seira present, they believe it true and wonder if Rai really liked that sort of food so much. The one in question (Rai), however, doesn't understand a thing they are talking about. The scene shifts to a vast span of waterbody which encompasses Lukedonia. Rajak barely touches its surface as he swiftly crosses the span, moving towards the human world. He recalls the faces of his fellow clan leaders when they were seeing him off. Suddenly, he senses a presence but could hardly stop the collision. As he jumps back and regains balance, he is shocked to find three devious entities (Lagus and the two traitor nobles) gaining on him.